The use of a physical “war room” for collaborating on product development is known. In particular, product development collaborators typically gather in a physical room, fastening documents embodying various aspects of the product development to the walls of the physical room. There are some disadvantages to using a physical room for such collaboration, however. First, nowadays, product development collaborators are typically spread out geographically, throughout the country or even throughout the world. In addition, since much of the product development data is electronic, it is cumbersome to collaborate in a physical room with respect to such electronic product development data.
What is desired is a mechanism that facilitates cooperation among product development collaborators who may be geographically dispersed, with respect to product development data that is in electronic form.